


Anatomically Correct Erotic Piranha Plant Fanfic

by StupidBot



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Erotica, F/M, Graphic Description, Incest, Plants, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, cringe comedy, ironic, ntr, piranha plant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidBot/pseuds/StupidBot
Summary: A story in which a Piranha Plant from Super Mario Bros. dreams of reproducing; She never expected THIS is how it would happen though...





	Anatomically Correct Erotic Piranha Plant Fanfic

Late at night when no one is awake, the plants come alive and have sex into the night. Humans and most other animals are entirely unaware of this.

A plants' only goal is to reproduce, similar to us humans. Most plants bear fruit which carries seeds that, given the right circumstances, can grow into more beautiful plants and continue this lustful, beautiful cycle.

PlantP-chan has never borne any fruit before. Like many young plants her age, she is OBSESSED with the idea of losing her plant virginity to a handsome plant boy. Her dream plant boy would be tall and athletic, the kind of plant that has a good chance of making it big on some kind of sports team. Of course, PlantP-chan almost never leaves her room so how would they meet? Well, on one faithful, beautiful day, HandsomePlant-kun would accidentally kick a ball through her window and have to come in to retrieve it. HandsomePlant-kun would sexily walk into PlantP-chan's room and be immediately awestruck at her beauty. HandsomePlant-kun would start to intentionally kick things through her window as an excuse to see her more often. Eventually, PlantP-chan would realize what he's doing and confront him. HandsomePlant-kun would confess his love to her, PlantP-chan, being the shy, quiet, moe, girl that she is, wouldn't be able to give him a response. The two would start to hang out more often. They would bask in the sun for hours together and water eachother, it would be adorable. HandsomePlant-kun would slowly chip away at PlantP-chan's shell until she can FINALLY confess her love back and allow him to whisk her away from her horrible life. The two would then go back to PlantP-chan's room and fuck like rabbits. They would eventually get married and move into a small house together. Things would be tough but they'd make it somehow. They would eventually have children and live happily ever after (PlantP-chan has fantasized about this extensively). It's quite strange but, despite being a somewhat attractive pirahna plant with a long and shiny stem, extra large brown pot, and lovely fangs hidden behind her HUGE dick-sucking lips, she's never had a boyfriend! Probably due to her lack of self-care, shitty personality, social ineptitude, extreme edgieness- er where was I going with this? Anyway, PlantP-chan has decided tonight will be the night she finally fulfills her purpose. She decides to go to Mario's party in the clearing deep in Deep Woods. She arrives at the party after preparing for hours.

Heh, look at all these VIRGINS. They'll be lining up to fuck my brains out in no time! Now... where to go...? Oh! Is that my brother, PiranhaP-kun? I bet that stupid twink would gladly give in to his natural urges if I sexually harass him a little. Hell, if I ask nicely he'll probably feel bad enough for me to fuck me. I know it's forbidden but it's common in all my favorite classic Japanese literature. Actually... I've seen that faggot's scrawny dick, I think I'll go stand near the back and give the sexy fire-breathing guys a chance to hit on me. I don't want to make it TOO easy, if they want to fuck me they need to be courageous enough to come up to me say "madam, sorry to bother you, but may I let loose my pent-up carnal urges into your coochie?" Yes, any minute now I'll be DROWNING in men wanting to stick their roots into my pot and "water" me until my soil turns soggy. I should go on my phone so I seem more lay-backed and cool, maybe a cool biker plant will come up to me!

It's been an hour and not a SINGLE man has even looked in my direction (I've been keeping watch so no guys accidentally catch a glimpse of the unholy things on my phone)! Well, there was that one guy that came up to me and said "madam, sorry to bother you, but you're blocking the bathroom door." Bastard got my hopes up, I should rape him as punishment. Actually, I'd rather be the sub though so... WHATEVER, this party sucks anyway, why aren't people getting drunk and having an orgy on the dancefloor? What kinda lame-ass party is this? I'm leaving.

It feels very... unique being basically alone in this forest (the trees are all asleep as they hibernate for years at a time). The air is cold and it's kinda scary to be alone here- but in a good way! I'm so helpless. Daddy used to suffocate me every night so I started liking that feeling of helplessness. I can still hear him drunkenly stumbling into my room, I can FEEL him slowly wrapping his leaves around my slender neck. and SQUEEZING. HARD. Ugh, I don't wanna think about the things that cunt does to me. Actually, maybe if I stand out her long enough a nice man will rape me!

Eventually a large figure stumbles towards me? As it gets closer I can see start to make out its features. Wait I think I know this plant...? "D-DADDY?!" I scream. He comes closer and starts to caress my stem with one leaf. He starts to make his way towards my soil. I uh, don't quite know how to react to such an... awkward(?) situation so I kinda just stand there. Frozen. He looks me in the eye, the look on his face is enough to tell me what happens next. He starts to dig through the soil and uncovers my roots while squeezing my neck using his other leaf. Disgustingly, I'm somewhat aroused. That smug expression on his face... he knows I won't try to stop him, I'm completely dependent on him. I must please him. He squeezes my roots. "Uah, Daddy no..." He starts fingering (leafing?) my plant pussy- the area where my roots and stem meet. I try (unsuccessfully) to hold in the moans. This man is enjoying every minute of it... as for myself, I'm not quite sure how I feel about this, I feel nothing. Without me realizing, he shoves his plant dick into my pot. He penetrates my plant pussy. "UWAH." It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. "Daddy, it hurts." He ignores me. "S-sto~p" I'm so scared that the words come out in a near whisper. It dawns upon me how truly helpless I am. I'm not strong enough- physically or mentally, to stop this. Right now, my body isn't my own, I'm just a toy. I'm just something for him to berate and satisfy himself with. I start to cry. "Stop crying or I'll hit you" he finally speaks. I bottle up the tears. How evil. How truly evil...

I've been just standing here for so long. How long ago did "it" end? I don't remember daddy leaving but he isn't here now. My plant pussy is sore. Turns out rape isn't really all that... heh. I... don't think I wanna go home right now... I feel so dirty. So so dirty. So dirty that I don't think anything could truly ever cleanse me. What did I do in a past life to deserve this?

**Author's Note:**

> Er... thanks for reading? I'm not sure if this was meant to be ironic or if being in my room for so long has destroyed any semblance of sanity left within me. I'm also not quite sure why you've decided to spend your precious time reading this but I kinda appreciate it I guess, follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/StoopidBot if you want to continue to watch my slow descent into insanity. Please give me feedback, who knows, maybe I'll become a famous writer one day and this story will come back to haunt me. That rape also ended up being way more graphic then I ever intended, it was mostly meant to be a meme but I genuinely almost cried writing certain lines.


End file.
